Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. Technological advances of planters allow for better agronomic characteristics at the time of planting, such as providing more accurate seed depth, improved uniformity of seed depth across the planter, and improved accuracy of in-row seed spacing. However, a single field can have performance inconsistencies between different areas. That is because a field can have a wide variety of soil types and management zones such as irrigated and non-irrigated zones in different areas. Seed companies are developing multiple varieties of each of their seed product types, with the different varieties offering improved performance characteristics for different types of soil and management practices. Efforts have been made to plant multiple varieties of a particular seed product type in different areas of fields with different soil types or management zones. These efforts include planters that have different bulk fill hoppers and require the reservoir for each seed meter to be completely cleaned out or planted out before a different seed variety can be delivered to the seed meters. Some planters allow for planting two varieties and include two separate and distinct seed meters at every row unit.